kingdomheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
Will Turner
|weapon = |species = Human |gender = Male |origin = Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl |va english = Crispin Freeman |va japanese = Daisuke Hirakawa }} William "Will" Turner is one of the many Disney characters that Sora and company meet on their adventures in Kingdom Hearts II. In that game, Will, together with Jack Sparrow, Sora, Donald, and Goofy, sets off to free Elizabeth Swann from Captain Barbossa and his pirates. However, unlike Jack, Will is never a party member. Personality Will is a courageous man, shown prominently when he threatens to sacrifice himself on Barbossa's ship if the pirates won't release Elizabeth, Sora, Donald and Goofy. Will is also a caring person. He cares about Elizabeth in particular, but also quickly befriends and assists relative strangers like Sora, Donald, and Goofy. Despite having a great dislike of pirates, he begins to show signs of caring for Jack Sparrow as well over the course of the story. Physical Appearance Will has shoulder-length brown hair that is slicked back, brown eyes, and a faint mustache and goatee. He wears a white shirt with bishop sleeves and a v-neck, exposing his chest. The collar of this shirt is folded over a brown vest that is only halfway buttoned at the bottom. The vest sports a small pocket on either side, below a brown belt with a gold buckle that Will wears at his waist. Will's pants are dark grey or navy blue breeches with three vertical buttons on the far side of either leg. Completing his outfit are light grey knee-high socks and brown buckled shoes. Story ''Kingdom Hearts II First Visit Will first approaches Sora after the town is cleared of Heartless and tells about the kidnapping of Elizabeth Swann. Sora, Donald, Goofy, and Will approach Captain Jack Sparrow and ask him to sail them all to the Isla de Muerta, where the pirates have taken Elizabeth. After arriving Jack and Will sneak in the cave, but Jack is hit in the head with an oar and rendered unconscious by Will. Will gets Elizabeth away from the pirates and takes her back to the boat where Sora and company are waiting they then set sail for Port Royal, leaving Jack behind. While mending Elizabeth's wound Will learns that the pirates need his blood, not Elizabeth's, to lift the curse after Elizabeth retells the story of how she found Will. The ''Black Pearl catches up to the Interceptor and in order to save his friends Will threatens that he will commit suicide if Barbossa doesn't let his friends go. Barbossa agrees but ties everyone up in the captains quarters aboard the Interceptor and places explosives and Heartless on the deck. Jack sets them all free with his hidden knife and with Sora's help, manages to save the ship and give chase to the pirates. On the island Sora, Jack, Donald, and Goofy defeat Barbossa and Will lifts the curse so Jack can finally kill him. Barbossa's crew members are either killed or thrown in jail and Jack, Sora, Donald, Goofy, Will, and Elizabeth sail back to Port Royal and Will and Elizabeth share an embrace. Prior to the trio's re-visit, Port Royal is once again haunted by cursed pirates (and Nobodies). Will gathers volunteers and they sail to the Isla de Muerta to check on the treasure. Upon arriving Will's crew is wiped out by a mysterious man in a black coat and his cohorts. Will, almost dead, makes it back to the boat and attempts to sail back home. Second Visit Sora, Donald, and Goofy arrive and Elizabeth asks them to sail with her to go find Will. After Jack tags along, he finds Will's ship floating in the middle of the ocean and Will unconscious. After Will explains what happened Luxord appears and summons the Grim Reaper which blows Sora, Donald, Goofy, and Jack to another ship. After the ship sinks they end up in the ship graveyard where they are picked up by Will and Elizabeth. They all sail around the world's locations to locate the medallions Luxord stole. After Sora, Donald, Goofy, and Jack defeat the Grim Reaper, Will and the others throw the chest with the cursed gold into the sea thereby lifting the curse and assuring it will never be brought about again. ''Kingdom Hearts III Origin Will Turner originally appeared in the 2003 film ''Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl. Trivia *In the Japanese cutscene, Will points a pistol to his own neck, threatening to commit suicide and "be lost to Davy Jones's Locker", true to the scene from the Pirates of the Caribbean film, although it was pointed at his head in the film. This is changed to lowering the pistol at Barbossa (quite aimlessly, as he can't die, and it is himself Will threatens to kill), in the North American version. Gallery Will Turner.png| Will Turner BoD-50.png|BoD-50 Category:Characters in Kingdom Hearts II Category:Characters in Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix Category:Characters in Kingdom Hearts III